Hot Wheels: The Cross World Race
Hot Wheels: The Cross World Race is a five part made for TV movie which is a remake of the original Hot Wheels: World Race and features characters and locations from various cartoons. Using computer animation for the cars and characters while the characters from other cartoons are in their traditional style. Summary It starts out as a normal day at The Loud House when Lori finally gets her own car today. At the car dealership, Lori cannot get her own car because the car she wants is too expensive and the concern that she can't be responsible for own vehicle. When they got home, the Loud siblings peak out the window to see a car at their way. Lori goes to examine the car, only to find out that the car was sent by Peter Tezla because she is one of many drivers chosen to take part in the World Race. With slight hesitation, Lori drives off to the given rendezvous point. When Lori arrives at the rendezvous point, she finds 23 other people with cars of their own as well as their driving suits. When Tezla appears in holographic form, he tells them that will be racing for 6,000,000 dollars and the title of World's Greatest Drivers. They will be also racing alongside their team's captain who are the first people Tezla recruited. The track they'll be racing is called Highway 35 based on where it starts. Highway 35 itself is a link through various dimensions in a form of highway. The dimensions themselves are based on different cartoons such as Adventure Time and Gravity Falls. Teams and Drivers Wave Rippers * Josef "Vert" Wheeler - Deora II #1 * Elsa Arendelle (Frozen) - Avant Garde #2 * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) - Backdraft #3 * Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha) - 40 Somethin' #6 * Keitaro Urashima (Love Hina) - Rapid Transit #5 * Lani Tam - '55 Chevrolet Nomad #4 Street Breed * Kurt Wylde - Sling Shot #8 * Amara Tenoh (Sailor Moon) - '97 Oldsmobile Aurora GTS-1 #12 * Bulma Briefs (Dragon Ball Z) - HW Prototype 12 #10 * Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop) - Fast Fish #9 * Lori Loud (The Loud House) - MS-T Suzuka #11 * Tenchi Masaki (Tenchi Muyo) - Torque Screw #7 Roadbeasts * Banjee Castillo - Ballistik #15 * Harley (Pokemon) - Vulture #16 * Mai Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh!) - Super Tsunami #17 * Meryl Stryfe (Trigun) - Pony-Up #13 * Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) - 24/Seven #14 * Toriel Dreemurr (Undertale) - HW40 #18 Dune Ratz * Brian "Zone" Kadeem - Krazy 8s #22 * Aladdin (Aladdin) - Mega Duty #20 * Bloom (Winx Club) - Sho-Stopper #21 * Chun Li (Street Fighter) - Fast FeLion #23 * Fa Mulan (Mulan) - GT-03 #19 * Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) - Super Tuned #24 Scorchers * Taro Kitano - '70 Plymouth Roadrunner #29 * Dan (Dan vs.) - Overboard 454 #30 * Jessie (Pokemon) - Jaded #26 * Kagura (Inuyasha) - Sooo Fast #28 * Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) - Muscle Tone #25 * Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane (Voltron: Legendary Defender) - Bully Goat #27 Category:Tv shows Category:Crossover Category:Cartoon Category:Hot Wheels __NOEDITSECTION__